MYA: Cake
by dracoizumi
Summary: Taichi and Yamato began to bake a cake but they soon find something better to do then that. Shounenai YAOI YamachiTaito some Jyoushiro please r&r! I'm not good at summeries! Oneshot on Mini Yaoi Adventure series


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or anything to do with them. I'm not even sure if I own this complete plot because I got the idea from an inside joke that involves me and my friends( which I will explain at the end, don't want to give the story away now do I?) Well this is a one-shot shounen-ai, almost yaoi fanfic that I wrote during school to calm me from freaking out on the stupidity of my teachers. Well this is a Yamachi/Taito fanfic, but of course I still have those hints of Jyoushiro/Koujyou. God, they always seem to sneak in there somewhere don't they.This is also my first segment of my MYA(Mini Yaoi Adventures) I will have many little one-shots that will be part of this about couples that are already together.I will probably do MSA aswell(Mini Slash Adventures) Well here it is. Remember to R&R!

Mini Yaoi Adventures  
Part 1: Cake

"Hey Yama, what do you want to eat?" Taichi asked the blond as he fanned himself off with his hands. The two boys were over at Taichi's house and they had just finished rehearsing some songs, and now they were hungry and had nothing to do. They had plans to go out with Koushiro and Jyou later on but until then, they had to find something to eat or else they would melt away to nothing.

"I'm not sure, do you have anything edible? I know your mother's cooking, and I don't want to die." Yamato answered, standing up and stretching his arms behind his head.

"Well my mom bought some groceries, we could always make something, it shouldn't be that hard to whip something up." the soccer player said beginning to rummage through his fridge. "Uh, I can't seem to find anything, that's it, were doomed!"

"Stop being so dramatic Taichi. What about cake? I found some vanilla cake mix, we could put chocolate icing on it too. the blond rolled his eyes and began looking at the directions listed on the box. "As long as you have oil, water, and eggs I think we could do it. Oh and as long as you don't get a hold of it, I don't want to find out if you taking after your mother in cooking."

"Hey! Oh well, I love cake, and as long as I get to do something it shouldn't be too bad. Maybe I should take off my shirt, I tend to be a messy cook." the brunet said, pulling off his soccer jersey and threw it into the living room. "Oh, and so you don't have to ruin your shirt, you can wear this!" he grabbed something behind him and threw it to Yamato.

"Uh Taichi, do I really have to wear your mom's pink '_Kiss the Cook'_ apron? I don't think this shade of pink really suits my complection." he put it on and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at his outfit.

"You really are gay, how could I have never seen it before. I think it looks good on you, plus now I can do this!" he pulled the musician in and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Let's get to work, umm what do I get?"

Yamato brushed the hair out of his eyes. " You measure some water and oil, and I will mix it in with the eggs and cake mixture, then I will get the pan ready as you mix it with the mixer."

"Yes boss! Wow I wonder what the other workers will think once they find out me and the boss have a thing going on, they will be so jealous of me!" Taichi spoke in a high girly voice, causing Yamato to laugh at him.

"If you tell them, I think I will have to leave you, I can't let work and romance interfere you know." Taichi just rolled his eyes.

"If that were true, you would have never gone out with me in the first place, all your fans and all the media know that you are gay, and that you are dating a hot soccer player." Taichi began to flutter his eyes as Yamato pushed him playfully.

"Hot soccer player? Do I know him Taichi?" he laughed as Taichi stuck his tongue out at him. "You start mixing this together now, and try not to make too big of a mess would you? I don't want to clean your kitchen up after you, because I don't want to get in trouble by your mom."

Taichi began to mix and Yamato went outside on the balcony of the Yagami household to spray the baking pan. Once he came back in he noticed Taichi in an interesting situation, of course it wasn't that strange, due to the fact it was Taichi. He was covered all over his bare chest, his face and fingers with vanilla cake mix. Yamato just shook his head looking at his boyfriend in a mess.

"Well at least you kept it in one spot, rather than it being all over the kitchen. How did this happen?" the musician asked the messy boy.

"Uh, I'm not too sure, but it tastes good! Which means I don't take after my mother's cooking, but now I'm all sticky and covered in white cake mix" Taichi spoke slower on the last few words and he held his right hand up to his lips and slowly began to lick up and down his middle finger, looking into Yamato's eyes. He noticed that the blond was staring at him and was refusing to move, so he began to lick his other fingers, trying to tease the other boy.

"You like to suck don't you Taichi, you seem to be doing a good job on getting the cake mix off easily?" Yamato asked teasingly, still concentrated on the boy.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you? I'm sure this mix is not the only think I could get off easily.." he moved closer to the blond and placed his hand on his cheek. "Aww look, you have some icing on you now too. Let me get that for you." he leaned in and licked the icing off the blond slowly, he knew Yamato was enjoying every bit of this, which continued to encourage him. "Turning you on am I Yamato? You don't seem to be moving much, I think I need help with the rest of this mess." he looked at his chest and then up at his boyfriend, hoping he'd get the hint.

Yamato first stepped in towards Taichi and licked the mix of his nose, and then his chest, letting his tongue run down his stomach slowly, teasing the brunet. He heard Taichi gasp as he licked around the rim of his black pants, which caused him to move back up and kiss him deeply and passionately on his lips, letting all what he had out. "Now who's being turned on Taichi" Taichi just blushed deeply and kissed Yamato back, understanding his desire and their tongues dances together, both of them breathing heavily. They soon fell to the ground and they rolled over until Yamato had stayed on top, both making out heavily. "You like to squirm don't you? I'm tickling you aren't I?"

"Just don't tickle the back of my neck." the soccer player said softly from under the blond. Yamato gave a confused look and moved his hand towards Taichi's neck, tickling it softly with his fingers.

"And just why not?"

"It makes me hard, and if you continue, cake mix is not the only liquid you will be licking off of me." Taichi just smirked and Yamato sat up.

"God, your really horny aren't you Taichi, do you think I'm going to fuck you this way?" the musician asked curiously.

"Is it working?"

"Fuck yes." he leaned in and began to kiss his dark haired boyfriend again, continuing to move his slender fingers over the back of his neck. He began to grind their bodies together, making them breath harder and become only concentrated on each other and nothing else around them. Taichi wrapped his arms up the back of Yamato's '_Dir en Grey kicks ass'_ black t-shirt and pulled it off of him, running his fingers along his bare chest. Yamato began to undo Taichi's pants, and threw them behind him, not caring where they landed. He began to play with the rim of his red soccer boxers and he pulled away from his lips. He moved slowly down to his boyfriend's crotch and pulled his boxers off. Of course he had seen Taichi naked before, the baths in the digital world, and a few countless times in the pool, of course this time he was enjoying it more then all the other times. He began to run the tip of his tongue over Taichi's hardened cock and he head a moan in pleasure, encouraging him on. He moved his mouth down, taking it all in his mouth, slowly to tease him. Taichi began to run his hands through his lover's soft blond hair until he heard a huge bang from outside. Even though he did not want Yamato to stop he motioned him to listen to what had moved.

"Prodigious, I hear the computer graphics and the numerical set up of all the androids in that game is fantastic. You actually bought it?" a familiar voice was heard from a few feet away.

"Yupp, actually you can come over tonight and play it if you want. Don't worry my father is out of town for the week and my mom doesn't mind." another familiar voice was heard.

"In that case I think we will be doing more then just playing with computer software." Yamato looked at Taichi wide eyed. Koushiro and Jyou, their double date. He forgot all about it.

"Shit, Yamato, quickly get dressed, I didn't lock my front door!" Taichi panicked, jumping up, pulling his boxers back on and fidgeting with his belt. Even if the couple on the other side were making out they still didn't have much time, especially since they were both still extremely horny they just continued to make out while trying to put their clothes back on. As Yamato and Taichi finally put their shirts back on, Yamato pushed Taichi against the kitchen wall and began to grind into him again. The front door opened and Jyou walked in, hand in hand with Koushiro, who spotted the two boys instantly and cleared his throat. Yamato quickly pulled away from the brunnet and pretended to act startled. The red head noticed that there were a few white stains on Taichi's arms and laughed.

"I don't even think I want to ask what you two were doing!" he nudged Jyou and he began to laugh as well. Taichi looked at his arms and noticed the vanilla cake mix and his eyes widened.

"Guys! I swear, we were making a cake! Right Yama? This is cake mix on my arm!" Taichi tried to explain.

"I think the definition of cake has definitely changed then." Jyou said trying to keep from smiling.

"Noo really! I had my pan out and everything!" Yamato began to laugh as well as his boyfriend was going beat red and was still trying to explain what really had happened a few moments before.

"Don't worry baby, we will be able to finish our "cake" making later on tonight." Yamato whispered in his lover's ear, still talking purposly loud enough for the other two boys to hear.

"Your not helping my point Yamato Ishida!" yelled and angry Taichi. "Let's just get going to the movies, there is really no point in arguing with people who won't even believe you!" Taichi stormed out of his own apartment as the other three boys laughed at him. Yamato slowly walked after him and Jyou shut the door behind him, keeping a slight distance from the other couple.

"Hey Koushiro, I think we should try some of this cake making. What do you think?" Jyou winked at his younger lover as he watched his face turn as red as his hair.

"I only have one question. Can it be chocolate?"

End.

A/N:

Izumi- Yes, Koushi-kun, you can have chocolate poured over your stomach while Jyou licks it off.  
Kou- Really? Will you be able to write about that?  
Izumi- Calm your hormones down. I think I'm doing a Kensuke next. Or maybe not even a Digi Fic.  
Kou- Not a Digi Fic oO  
Izumi- Come on, I can't be writing about you guys all the time.  
Draco- Ya, what about me?  
Izumi- Well I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot I put together in math class. I decided to write this than study for my EQAO test which is tomorrow. What is also weird is how I typed this one up in the day I wrote it, and all my other chapters to _Bleeding Hearts _have been sitting around forever waiting to be typed. The idea of this fic was brought up in my Jesus Class one day when me and my friend Sobia were talking about my Harry Potter yaoi/slash fanfic, and she was arguing that when guys have sex they won't say please and a boy beside me(Juan) asked what we were talking about and we told him we were talking about cake. Could I please have some more cake. Ya well.. it was funny at the time. Anyways please R&R! I never get reviews! Common I want to know what you think! I will have this edited in a day or two, don't you kids worry. I just really wanted to post this. -Izumi


End file.
